Who's the Hamlet?
by YourGreatestDream
Summary: NezumiXShion (yaoi) - Shion reads from the popular Shakespeare literature, and asks Nezumi questions about the novel. However, his mind gradually changes from Shakespeare's Hamlet to something else... Warning: Rated M not just for language.
1. Chapter 1: Who's the Hamlet?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own No.6! Be it Anime or Manga! Both are awesome btw. **

**Warning: YAOI levels at maximum! If you like soft, then it starts that way. It gets better and better the further the story progresses. Viewers are advised. **

**My job is done :3 Enjoy!**

**Who's the Hamlet? – written by YourGreatestDream**

"Nezumi?" Shion stood behind the bookshelves and looked around it to spot his dark-haired friend laying on the bed reading.

"What?" Nezumi answered.

Shion had the book 'Hamlet' in his hands, and as he continued to read it he began to understand it more and more. It helped that there were references to go by on each page which defined the harder vocabulary. However, there was one mystery he still had yet to unravel. "Did Hamlet love Ophelia or not?"

"That's an interpretation that has been debated for decades." Nezumi said, closing the book in his hands and placing in on his cluttered nightstand.

"I want to know what you think!" Shion pressed further.

"Why?" Nezumi cocked an eyebrow. Now-a-days when Shion got stubborn, it implied a 'trap' question. Shion was learning fast, about literature and about life outside No. 6. The boy used to ask questions nonstop, just to obtain knowledge. 'What is that?' or the other common one, 'What does that mean?' were becoming less and less frequent.

Nezumi sighed and scratched the back of his head, his arm reaching above him, and the other resting on his hip. "Tell me what you know of their relationship so far."

"Well," Shion looked back to the book in his hands. "At first it seems as though she's more interested in him. He tells his friends he's going to pretend to be crazy, and then uses her by scaring her with his pretense in order for her to start the message that would predictably reach King Claudius…Hamlet's aim from the start. Then after his speech on 'to be, or not to be', he tells Ophelia that he most certainly doesn't love her, but highly advises her to go to a nunnery to stay away from all the men in the world. After it's too late, he stands over her grave voicing his heart out to her brother his love for her."

Nezumi smirked at Shion across the room with a clever grin.

"Yes." Nezumi said. "Hamlet pretended to be crazy to have people underestimate him, thereby making it much easier on himself to get a shot at killing the king. By the time Ophelia is dead, Hamlet no longer needs to pretend anymore, because he rightfully suspects that the kind has suspicions about his motives. Everything he says over the grave is, however, greatly debated. He still seems crazy, but is it only because he cried wolf too many times and truly is crazed by love, or is he simply trying to put the king's suspicions to rest because of Hamlet's inner conflicts of cowardice he has towards killing the king?"

"But why didn't he tell her? Sure, just moments before he told Ophelia to go screw herself and live life as a nun he told her he loved her. But then he turns around and says 'hah! I tricked you. I loved you not.' Hamlet is a real piece of work." Shion ranted.

Nezumi smiled to himself. Turned out little Shion wanted to have a debate of his own. Cute, but without a closing point. Just what did he want to accomplish with that bout?

"you still haven't told me what you think." Shion remarked. Hamlet, the little grey mouse, climbed up Shion's jacket and onto the boy's shoulder to read the pages he held.

"And what was that again?"

"Do you think Hamlet truly loves Ophelia? You play Ophelia, so you must know."

Nezumi raised an eyebrow at Shion, and raised his hand to Shion's shoulder for mouse-Hamlet to climb over and rest on. "I think Hamlet was head over heals for Ophelia."

On the inside, Shion was happy. He was unsure why, but he intended for the question to be a test for Nezumi. He thought that his relationship with Nezumi closely related to that of Hamlet and Ophelia. Both were complicated and full of trouble.

However, Nezumi's answer pushed aside Shion's worries. Does that mean Nezumi would have the same view if it was him, and not Hamlet?

Shion put the book away. Ever since Nezumi showed up and left during their childhood, he was always on Shion's mind. Even now, whenever Shion was given a room and time to reflect, it would always be Nezumi that surfaced first in his mind above all else. He couldn't stop thinking about the black haired boy that saved his life, and gave him a home when No. 6 no longer was. Nezumi had shown him the world, and that was more than anything Shion could have hoped for.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Nezumi said.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking, if it was down to the two of us, which one would be Ophelia and who would be Hamlet?" Shion wondered.

"You're Ophelia without a doubt." Nezumi put the rat down on the bookshelf. Hamlet scurried back to his two other fluffy companions, Midnight and Croissant.

"But you always play the part of Ophelia! That would make me Hamlet." Shion pouted.

Nezumi stood in front of Shion. Shion looked Nezumi in the face, putting on his best stubbornness.

Nezumi smiled and remarked, "You're still naive and can't walk the streets without getting molested by hoes AND men. You have no drive for revenge, unlike me, and you love children."

Shion was conflicted. He now wanted to ask about the revenge motive now that Nezumi brought it up, but he also was transfixed by the fact that Nezumi had paid so close attention to him. He decided to return the favor.

"You should be Ophelia because you always smell of flowers and wind, you talk to animals like a princess, and you dance like one too!"

"Ha! Mute point since I was leading." Nezumi cocked a smirk and pointed at Shion. "In that respect, you were the princess."

Shion was beat. Nezumi had him by the ropes. It seemed that all was going downhill for this argument.

"Satisfied yet?" Nezumi said, coming in closer so that their faces were close to touching. "Or do you want one more attempt at being on top?"

Shion pulled back, bumping into the bookshelf. The sudden closeness of Nezumi was an obvious challenge: 'kiss me'. Feeling a spark of fear run through him, Shion froze like a dear in headlights.

"That's why I'm Hamlet." Nezumi turned and started walking back to his couch to lie down. Shion hadn't expected Nezumi would do something so demanding. Then again, it was just like him. What a coward he had been just now. Shion felt a determination spark inside him. He wanted to prove Nezumi wrong. But he had to act fast before he could change his mind.

/He's been too quiet, have I really scared him more than I intended?/ Nezumi thought as he turned around to check on Shion.

But Shion was no longer near the bookshelves. Shion's face was pressed against his. It took a split second for Nezumi to register the kiss. Eyes shut tight with determination, Shion's lips pressed against his, with an amateur's grace. Yet, it was cuter than any goodbye kiss. Nezumi watched the charming Shion as he tried to win a petty argument by doing something so unintentionally seductive. Inside, something managed to over-ride Nezumi from deep within. A hidden desire for Shion... or was it ever hidden at all?

/Shion.../Nezumi placed his hands behind Shion's head, guiding him in deeper. Nezumi pushed forward with his tongue, with an air of expertise, breaking the walls of Shion's defense that was his lips.

Shion once again was shocked, he didn't expect Nezumi to push it further. However, he couldn't back down. Yet an underlying worry struck him. /how far does Nezumi plan to take this?/ Shion thought, as he felt his whole body grow numb as Nezumi's deep kiss entrapped him. Shion's eyes flew open to see Nezumi with his eyes hooded, observing his reaction. The tongue brushed against Shion's teeth, slid across the tips of his canines, then moved deeper and pressed against the far back of Shion's tongue and filled Shion's mouth with a new sensation. Shion felt Nezumi's hands cup the back of his neck and waist, grinding his body against his own. Shion's vision grew hazy. A new feeling erupted from inside him that could only be described as a tingling sense of pleasure. This was... nice.

As he slowly closed his eyes again, Shion's mind began to drift and he realized that he wanted more of this sensation. What else could there be that he didn't know about? Were there more colorations and variations of this revelry? He wanted to know. Shion moved his own tongue, grazing it along Nezumi's.

Nezumi could hardly believe it. Shion wasn't pulling back from the kiss like he expected, but instead welcoming more? /or is he still thinking about that silly argument and wants to be the Hamlet? If that's the case then I'll put him under pressure and he'll see that going so far is not worth the small win of this silly argument./ Nezumi pressed all of his tongue into Shion's mouth, and felt Shion sag in his arms. What was that he felt rub against his leg? Wait, this is serious!

"Shion!" He stopped the kiss and pulled away to help Shion back on his feet.

"Nezumi," Shion breathed. His eyes were glazed over, and his voice had droned down to just above a whisper. "What is this feeling? It's fuzzy and tingly..."

/oh shit/ "Shion, those are endorphins. The major base chemical in hormones. Are you ok?" Nezumi put Shion on the couch to sit.

Instead, Shion pushed Nezumi down on the couch and kissed him a second time.

/What is going on in that head of yours, Shion?/ Nezumi thought. Shion broke through and had him. Nezumi looked at his eyes but they were closed. /he's lost in it/

Then he felt Shion's hand press behind his neck and he froze. Shion's finger was now resting on top of a major pressure point. Shit. Shion was stronger than him, and now Nezumi had this awful disadvantage. /if Shion knew how to use that pressure point I'd be paralyzed for a good ten hours./ His thoughts of self preservation were distracted by Shion's tongue sliding around his, and once again he felt that deep desire burn up from somewhere dark and deep within him. Doing his upmost to push back the desires his heart yearned for, he managed to keep check of himself. Shion pulled back from the kiss and raised his eyelids. Shion's eyes were still glazed over, as though he had become drunk from his own emotions. /sexy/ Nezumi thought, /but a complete amateur/. He tried one last time to pull away, and succeeded in managing to sit up.

"Shion." Nezumi tried to shake him back to his senses, but Shion simply dipped forward and pecked him on the lips once more before Nezumi could break it up.

"Shion!" Nezumi said stronger this time. "I'm talking to you, hey!"

Shion pulled at Nezumi's clothes blindly, but Nezumi clasped his hands around Shion's arms and pinned them to his sides.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you! Don't push me, Shion. I don't want to hurt you."

Shion's eye's cleared, and he stared at Nezumi. "Kiss me Nezumi."

"What?"

"Then teach me about sex and this thing you call hormones."

"Shion..."

"I can tell you're holding yourself back."

"For good reason! Shion, do you WANT me to hurt you?"

"I'm stronger physically and I learn fast, if anything I should be the one worried about hurting you."

"Damn it Shion! That's not what I mean! Take a look around the room. If we go through with this, you'll never be able to look at it the same way again. You'll never be able..." Nezumi paused. /never be able to see me the same way again... do I want to say that?/

"What?" Shion asked.

"You'll never be able to shrug it off and the relationship between us will never again be simple."

"It never was simple to begin with."

Shion kissed Nezumi sweetly and pulled back. Nezumi could barely contain himself any longer. Shion's cropped white hair, clear-set red eyes, the sexy way they had glazed over in the heat of the moment, everything about him was intoxicating. Nezumi lifted his hand to stroke Shion's red mark on his cheek. Shion had saved him from the rain that day. Shion had stayed, when everyone else would've left. Shion was the one person he had ever cared about other than himself, and the only one to have ever cared about him.

"Don't hold back, Nezumi." Shion whispered.

"Shion..."

Nezumi let his desires come to the surface, and began kissing the soft dips of Shion's neck. His fingers found the rim of Shion's sweater, and pulled it over Shion's head. He licked briefly along Shion's marking around his neck up front, and listened intently to Shion's gasp of shock as he kept the sweater locked around Shion's arms. He would release him later, but first he would have his fun.

Nezumi grinned.

Shion watched as Nezumi pushed him down against the couch and pinned his arms above his head at the arm of the couch. His eyes looked down at him with desire. Shion let his head down to rest atop the run-down cushion. Nezumi, in one solid movement, had rendered Shion immobile: trapping his arms above his head with one hand, and trapping his legs between Nezumi's knees. He had even anchored Shion's waist with his own, and with each slight movement made, more sensations like before began to build up inside Shion. Nezumi touched his free hand to Shion's chin to lift his face to another kiss, but this time Nezumi held nothing back, and Shion's back arched up in ecstasy, erotically bending his waist against Nezumi's crotch. Nezumi placed his free hand from the chin to the arched lower back, pulling it closer so that their midriffs pressed hard against each other.

Shion felt Nezumi's passion in more than just his kiss, and he felt himself fall. It felt like pressing a button that closed off the mind and switched the default mode to base instincts, and with each touch Nezumi gave him, love and desire overflowed from the core of Shion's being. Shion's rational thought took a step back and observed the action like watching through a window.

Shion looked up at Nezumi. Now the sweater was tied in a knot and Nezumi had both hands sliding across Shion's chest. No longer immobile, Shion wrapped his tied arms over Nezumi's head.

A sadistic, sharp pain filled him from head to toe with pleasure. Nezumi tweaked Shion's right nipple with one hand, and wrapped the other hand inside Shion's pants and around his crotch. Nezumi kissed him with more passion than all other kisses combined. /Damn./ Shion was in sweet agony, and his body quenched with pleasure. Shion let out a moan which was muted by their kiss, and Nezumi rose an eyebrow in amusement.

Shion clawed Nezumi's back for support. The clawing heightened Nezumi's pace and he bent down, taking Shion's soft nipple into his mouth and teased him with his tongue. He unzipped Shion's pants and had both hands to entertain Shion's lower half, and Shion doubled over; his heart racing and face blooming red. His breath came in short gasps and he reflexively held Nezumi tightly to him. Nezumi took one hand aside and covered it in lube. He then placed it lower, sliding it over Shion's soft ass, and brushed the place to sink his fingers in.

"Nezumi! Wait that, ah...eh-" A spittle of drool had escaped his mouth, and Shion's eyes were heated to the point of tears.

"Relax." Nezumi said. "It needs to be prepared first..." Shion could feel Nezumi's fingers slipping around his erection. Two fingers behind slowly penetrated through, and Shion doubled over. /it hurts, but how can pain be so captivating? So enticing?/

Hot. The temperature in the room had risen to nearly that of a desert climate. Now sitting up, a bead of sweat ran down Shion's temple to drip from his cheekbone and land on the back of Nezumi's head; which began working between Shion's legs. Shion, suddenly exposed to Nezumi's swift and gentle assault with his mouth, fell back onto the couch crying out with an erotic voice, his head fuming with incomparable feelings that had the intensity to be almost tangible. Inside him he felt his insides quench deliciously; bunching into tight knots that screamed with delightful pleasure.

"Ahh..." Shion gasped.

Nezumi looked up passed Shion's abdomen, and from down below, he continued working his tongue up Shion's lean frame while tracing his snake-like scar with his nose, slowly and expertly passed his waist, stomach, chest, and collar bone and across his neck until his gaze fell upon Shion's face; locking in on his glazed-over red eyes underneath that charming white hair. Nezumi kept his sight on Shion's alluring face, as he returned to the spot between Shion's knees. Nezumi curled his tongue wickedly in his mouth around it. /I want to see all of your expressions: your fears, your pain, your tears...your love./

"Aaah!" Shion cried out in response.

Nezumi slid the rest of Shion's pants off, exposing him completely.

"I'm fucking envious of this tattoo of yours." Nezumi said, sliding his tongue up the marking that wrapped around Shion like a constructing snake.

Everywhere Nezumi's tongue touched began to grow hot underneath Shion's skin. Shion could feel Nezumi's tongue tantalizingly slow in it's approach to his neck. Nezumi ceased his trail of tongue and slowly kissed his way around Shion's neck, teasing him.

Shion could hardly take it any more. Each kiss sent him the equivalent of an electric shock to his senses, but it was going too slow! Whenever Nezumi stopped doing whatever it was down there, it would hurt. But why? The look in Nezumi's eyes, he's doing it on purpose! /Fuck me, damn you!/ Shion unbuttoned Nezumi's pants and with one quick tug, whisked them to the floor.

Nezumi had reached Shion's cheek by then. In return for Shion's impatience, Nezumi kissed him full on and with the same two fingers he penetrated inside of Shion, faster and harder.

"Mmmn!" Shion wanted to scream but Nezumi wouldn't let him. Shion's scream was swallowed by the mouth covering his own.

His fingers still inside, Nezumi ended the kiss to watch Shion under his burning gaze. With that hand down there he skillfully moved his thumb forward and entice both areas at once. Nezumi guided Shion's arms around his back with his other hand, giving Shion an anchor to keep him from falling off the couch.

Nezumi twisted his fingers to the left, and Shion shook with orgasmic tremors. Continually moving his hand expertly, Nezumi searched for the place that would unfold all of Shion's nerves.

Shion's insides reeled at the tightness of his ass, but then Nezumi's fingers reached just a bit further and touched upon a very sensitive spot.

"Ahh! That feels weird Nezumi..." Shion said, and self awareness finally registered the drool running down his chin.

"That's where it feels best, doesn't it?" Nezumi said. "Look how wet you've become up front here, you must really enjoy this..."

Nezumi threw his tongue into Shion's open mouth and after one long kiss, withdrew his hand. Shion gazed up at Nezumi's eyes through his heavy lashes and became transfixed. Nezumi's black, always tied back hair was hanging loose, and wet bangs dangled in front of Nezumi's face. Those constant, stormy grey eyes were now a warm silver.

Then pain. Hot, tight pain flooded Shion's senses. Nezumi was inside him, revealing Shion to a power much more livid and toxic. Lust.

Nezumi watched Shion's cries and expressions intensely, committing all he observed to memory. /Shion.../

Nezumi pulled back, giving Shion air to breathe. The release suddenly left Shion with a sense of longing. Shion felt Nezumi's return and then the spot further inside him was reached.

"Agh!" Shion cried out in unexpected pleasure and pain. His insides were going wild, and he could feel the beat of his heart going miles per minute. He could feel Nezumi's too, which had also increased at similar intensity.

Nezumi shifted, and Shion gasped at the sudden movement, and collapsed once more on the couch, his body begging for release.

Again and again Nezumi plunged into the depths of Shion's being, and when at last they came, Nezumi pulled out and landed on top of Shion, breathing hard and looking sweaty and fulfilled. However, Shion looked absolutely spent.

"You came faster than expected." Nezumi said.

"Came?"

"Ugh...Let me try putting it in terms you'll understand. It's that moment when your emotions pour out-"

"Wasn't that the whole thing?"

"-along with your sperm."

"What's the stuff you put on at that time?" Shion asked.

"Lube. You don't know how hard it was for me to get that. It's rare here."

"Oh. Now I know what all the fuss around sex is about."

"Welcome to Lust-Ville."

Shion hugged Nezumi.

"I love you, Nezumi."

"You're one sappy sucker, aren't you?"


	2. Chapter 2: We're Hot and We're Cold

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own No.6! Be it Anime or Manga! Both are awesome btw.**

**Warning: YAOI levels at maximum! It gets better and better the further the story progresses. Viewers are advised.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for making you guys wait. I uploaded this document from my iPhone, so the paragraphs are hard to make out. I'll fix it as soon as I get the chance!**

**My job is done :3 Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: We're Hot and We're Cold**– **written by YourGreatestDream**

Morning inevitably came, and Shion awoke with Nezumi's arms around his chest. His sweet ass was sore to the core, and Shion winced as he tried to move. He felt sticky and the sheets stuck to him in a wet mess. Shion turned slightly to check if the other boy was still asleep. He was. Shion stared without reserve at the sleeping features that framed Nezumi's calm face. His shoulder length hair fell across the softly curved lids of his eyes, delicately lined by brushed, thin lashes. /He's attractive this way too./ Shion's eyes trailed off to stare at the soft and slightly curved lips occupying the lower bit of Nezumi's peaceful face; slightly open as the boy slowly breathed in and out of the nostrils above them. Shion subconsciously reached forward and caught himself just as the fingers on his right hand were about to brush across those curved lips, and a realization struck. This was the first time Shion had ever seen Nezumi with his guard down. /I've never seen him asleep before./

It was true. Nezumi was always the last one to sleep at night, as well as the first one up. Shion, deciding this as a golden opportunity, burned this break of routine to memory. Every inch of Nezumi's face, the way it rested, and the peaceful expression Nezumi had. Not that he could go anywhere so easily, but Shion watched from under the covers until the soft eyelids quenched shut and Nezumi began waking up.

"Morning, Nezumi." Shion said warmly. Trying to keep himself from wincing at his throbbing ass, he got off the bed, grabbing something for his lower half and watched as Nezumi proceeded to kick off the messy covers, preferring to battle the morning dizziness with raw willpower. His eyes were still shut though. Shion chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Nezumi muttered, as he slowly woke up and instantly felt satisfied from the night before. He got up off the bed and covered up.

"You." Shion said, his approach to covering up his pain causing him to be a bit daring. Nezumi turned to stare at Shion, his snakelike scar from the parasite open to the morning, showing off a few marks left from the night before. Shion was brimming with a cheerful light, but it was useless for Shion to try and hide the pain in his eyes. Nezumi could clearly see it. He sighed, and was about to tell Shion about the easiest way to clean up when a brilliant idea crossed his mind.

"You'll need a cold shower after last night." Nezumi said.

"Cold? Why does it need to be cold?" Shion asked, puzzled. Shion walked over five agonizing steps to reach for the towel lying next to the wooden door. Leaning over, he tried to ignore the fire igniting in his anal region as he strained quietly to pick up the light grey folded towel on the flower. Little did he know that his covered up little rear was sticking high up in the air, just asking for trouble.

Nezumi appeared behind him, and with one fluid motion he picked up the towel from the ground, his other arm holding Shion firmly around the waist for support. Shion froze at the sudden contact, and felt his skin heat up from where Nezumi's bare arm and hand touched.

Shion felt Nezumi breathe softly behind his ear, "Why a cold shower you ask?" Nezumi's presence was overwhelming. Shion could feel the heat of his breath on his ear, and it gave him shivers down his neck, which was not to far from where Nezumi's open mouth hovered. Shion gasped. Was it like this between them before? What were these new sensations crawling up and down his skin the moment Nezumi was close? Shion shoved his thoughts aside and turned to face Nezumi, holding out his hand expectantly; demanding the towel.

"That's right. Do I have to repeat myself?" Shion put up a brave front. Nezumi stared in lightly shocked amusement. He had felt Shion grow hot beneath his touch, and it drove him crazy. It took a lot of willpower to not attack his mouth with an onslaught from his own. Nezumi grinned.

"A cold shower can do wonders for cooling off the mind and body." He spoke with a soft and raspy tone. Shion got the message on the spot, turning his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Nezumi! Be serious!" Shion said, shoving him away to make a little space between them. It was getting harder for him to breath around Nezumi; his aura was astoundingly suffocating.

"But I am being serious." Nezumi persisted. "You've never even done it with a girl before, so how are you to know how to clean up properly after doing it with me?"

Shion reddened to a shade of dark cherry red, and turned away from Nezumi's face, determined to hide his insecurities and faults. "I can figure things out on my own, I'm not stupid!"

"No you are not, Shion." Nezumi said, his hand grabbing Shion's shoulder and turning him around to face him. Nezumi brought his hand lightly below Shion's chin, holding it and bringing his head up for their eyes to meet. "Forgive me, majesty, for being concerned for your well-being. You can hardly stand up, let alone shower by yourself."

/By yourself.. / The words clicked in Shion's mind. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to object, but only stuttering fragments of sentences came out. The sad fact was, it was true. It was killing him to stand up, and if he tried showering in this state he'd most likely fall and break something. If not a random item of Nezumi's property, then himself.

Those stormy grey eyes bore into him mercilessly, and Shion found that although he didn't like giving in, he didn't completely dislike the thought of losing this time around. Shion gulped and without further a-due, nodded his assent. Nezumi let his hand drop from Shion's chin to his shoulder, trying hard to hide the grin he felt inside. He worried he was being unfair to Shion by taking advantage of his inexperience, but at the same time Shion needed help and Nezumi was the only person there to provide him any instruction.

Nezumi allowed Shion to lean on him and he supported the boy with a firm arm as he lead them both to the shower. He didn't mind taking it slow, and watching Shion's unfiltered pain flash across his face made Nezumi cringe himself. Doubts and worries simmered in his head. /I must've done a number on him last night. I can't believe I let myself hurt him like this. No, he was going to learn anyhow and I'd rather it be me than some nobody in his future. Wait, would I have let him go if it had been a girl like Safu?/ Nezumi shook his head slightly and put away those pestering thoughts for later.

Nezumi was helping support Shion with one arm, and when they reached the curtains of the shower he fluidly brushed them aside. Shion slowly got each foot over the old tub's rim, finding a dirty underground shower to be possibly the least romantic place to ever be in. That opinion, however, changed as Nezumi climbed in after him, his body silhouetting the light from the dusty hanging bulb that was the light source for the bathroom. It didn't matter where Shion was; as long as Nezumi was there, anyplace would be desirable. With Nezumi so close and intimate, it was all Shion could do to hold onto the walls for support, and hoping that his rapidly beating heart wasn't as noticeable as it seemed. There was hardly any room to move around, and both their breaths could be heard by one another.

Shion gazed at Nezumi's broad smile as the taller boy (but not by much) reached over Shion once more to turn the knob on the faucet. Shion jumped as cold water hit him before he had the mind to brace for it. Nezumi barely held back a chuckle. He had to admit, that was friggin cute.

Shion shivered against the cold cascading shower of water over his bare skin, as well as the contact with Nezumi's bare skin as well, his covers left behind in front of the shower curtains. Shion didn't want to part with his yet, seeing as that was the only privacy he had managed to retain all morning.

As that thought past, Shion started as he felt Nezumi's arms wrap around him. Shion swung one of his arms stuck to the side of the wall over to grab the top of one of Nezumi's.

"Nezumi, what are you-"

"You have to unwrap the rag in order to clean it, else you're going to get nowhere." Nezumi lectured lightly. He made tsk tsk noises at Shion's resisting shuffles and mutterings, his hands finding the fold in the cover and unwrapping Shion like a present. Nezumi turned and dropped the rag next to his own, and returned to see a highly flustered Shion. He wrapped his arms around him again and helped coach him through the cleaning-up-after-a-fuck process.

Shion was completely overwhelmed by Nezumi's presence. His smell, his skin, and especially his ever-seeing eyes. Shion watched Nezumi as he soaked his black hair with the cold water, his eyes closed in the spray. Shion switch places with him, and saw the burn mark on his back. Little did he know, that it was a severely sensitive spot for Nezumi. Seeing it brought uninvited thoughts that swam around in Shion's head. /I've never asked about it, but could it have been from the elimination of the forest folk ten or so years ago? How horrid it must have been to lose one's home like that. I nearly did, but at least I had the comfort of knowing my family was still alive./

Absent-mindedely, Shion smoothly traced Nezumi's mark, his palms and fingers grazing the scar that flinched under his touch, and then he found himself slammed into the wall. Nezumi's arms had him trapped on either side. His eyes bore into Shion's like a predator's, and right when Shion though Nezumi was going to shout, he felt his mouth press firmly against his own.

The sound of the showering water hitting their skin coupled with the moans coming from Shion at the intimacy of the kiss. Nezumi slipped his tongue in and grabbed a hold of Shion's. He brushed his canines across Shion's adventurous tongue, and engulfed him completely, sucking on his tongue under the slitted gleam of his eyes. He was done exploring. That touch on his back was the last straw that ripped away his sanity that he had held onto for Shion's sake. Nezumi had resisted his urges to take advantage of Shion, but the way he heated up around him, and the way Shion's heart did the polka ever since he entered this room, all of that drove him close to the edge. That unintentionally-seductive touch across his back was where he didn't mind crossing the line. Nezumi had to have Shion, now.

Nezumi lowered a hand to stroke Shion, squeezing the base and gently moving his grip long and slow to the tip. To his delight Shion buckled in his hold and grasped up at his hair, his voice escaping in stifled, erotic moans. Nezumi rubbed his thumb against the head, wrapped his other arm slowly around the white-haired boy's waist, and watched as Shion arched his lower back in extacy. Nezumi let his hand trail down from the soft bend of Shion's lower back down to cup his already tight ass. Shion stuttered, but trying to protest against such actions was difficult as he found himself trying to convince his own mind that it was wrong. He had yet to recuperate from the night before, and doing this in the shower when they were supposed to clean themselves up seemed counterproductive. But it was hot, and the hotter he and Nezumi became, the more intense the water felt against their skin; the pooling water at their feet felt warm in the mingling contrasts of temperatures.

His legs giving way, Shion slid to the shower floor, gasping at the warmth of the water beneath him. A mere second later he had a Nezumi on top of him, pulling him into the throughs of a deep kiss. Nezumi clutched the white hair behind Shion's head to pull him in further, and the pelting of cold water at his back was soon joined by Shion's clawing and needy grip. Nezumi felt his scar tingle with sensitivity, Shion's trailing nails traced lines across it and it only gave Nezumi more desire. Looking at Shion's damp face speckled with water and hot red with lust caused Nezumi to feel the pressure. His blood quickly rushed to there, the only place worth thinking about.

Pressure building up, Shion called out his name, his guts quenching deliciously in response to Nezumi's hand, and began to get hotter and hotter. Finally he let out a small shout as he found his release, and slid down into the now hot pooling water beneath him.

Shion felt something hard against his leg, and noticed Nezumi's hard-on. It was kind of hard not to. Shion's face nearly turned a deep enough red to match his eyes. Then he thought about it. /I'm the only one who's enjoying himself, and Nezumi is doing all the work. He should enjoy himself too./  
Nezumi's voice nearly cracked with the gasp that escaped him as Shion's hands began stroking him. At that, Shion was encouraged, and continued to experiment with earnest. Nezumi's hips bucked into Shion's touch, and his head reared back into the cold pour of the shower, letting the onrush of droplets pelt against his blushing face, biting his lips from holding back moans of pleasure.

Shion, excited that it was going so well, decided to take it to the next level. Last night on his mind, Shion leaned forward and ran his tongue alone the length of Nezumi's member. His daring action was rewarded with shudders erupting from all over Nezumi. Shion, feeling pretty powerful at the moment, moved his mouth in to slowly engulf the head, his tongue continuing its reverie at the tip.

"Shit, Shion-" Nezumi gasped, letting his moans escape freely, his insides quaking at Shion's sudden attack. Breathing became much harder, and his hold on Shion's hair tightened. He felt Shion's hands at his legs, shifting them further apart and coming to rest at his hips, grazing Nezumi's cheeks as he pulled him further in.  
Shion could sense a change in the pressure. Nezumi was about to cum. However, Shion didn't want to stop. Instead, he filled his mouth up to the hilt with Nezumi. He looked up to see Nezumi's shocked expression and grinned himself. /Did I surprise you Nezumi?/ Shion sucked hard and Nezumi let go.

Nezumi looked down at Shion as the boy took it all in. Nezumi threw his head back and laughed. "You didn't have to swallow it, baka. We're in a damn shower!" He ruffled the white hair of a pissed-off looking Shion and a rush of passion flooded his being. He smiled. "However, that was fucking phenomenal."  
He spread his hands softly against Shion's well toned chest. He figured he should say it even if it would ruin the mood.

"This is all you're getting until your ass gets better."

Shion pouted. That's it? What was he supposed to do with all this sexual angst? Alright, he admit to himself, that he wanted Nezumi inside him. He really really really wanted that right now. He shivered, the water below him returning to being cold as the heat dispersed.  
Nezumi grinned at his...boyfriend's?... discomfort. There was a new subject they would definitely have to approach later. He pressed Shion closely against him, feeling the rhythm of his heart heightening and listened to Shion's breath catch.

"You are so goddamn needy aren't you?" Nezumi whispered huskily behind Shion's ear.

"Eh? Bu-ah-... You made me that way!" Shion stuttered and burst out his dignified response.

Nezumi showed his winning grin. "Why yes. Yes I did."


	3. Chapter 3: Beer instead of Milk

**Disclaimer: I do not own shit.**

**Author's Note: damn, this look a long time to write. I uploaded this from my phone, so I apologize if you have to search for the paragraph breaks. **

Who's the Hamlet? Ch 3: The difference between beer and a glass of milk.

POV: Shion.

I was washing Ted's back, (he's one of the many cute dogs I take care of), when DogKeeper started complaining about me being naïve. Again.  
"You've been cleaning that one for thirty minutes!" DogKeeper said.  
"People sleep with them. They need to be clean since people use them to keep warm at night." I reasoned, brushing away a stubborn clump of mud from Ted's matted fur.  
"You're a friggin angel! I cant believe it. You know, I bet you haven't even tasted a sip of wine." DogKeeper guessed.  
"In fact, I haven't. Because, as you well know, I'm a minor." I smiled back. I didn't care much of such things. Why do people even want to drink that stuff if it's bad for them? In No. 6, you had to be 20 years old to start drinking. Why would I do something I know I would regret later? It makes no sense.  
"All right. That's it. You're coming with me." DogKeeper interrupted my thoughts and grabbed my wrist. Dragging me away from the dozen other dogs I had to clean that day, DogKeeper clearly made straight for the nearest bar. Despite all my protesting, flailing, and tugging...I knew right then that I was screwed. Doomed to the uncertainty of my eminent future.  
DogKeeper slammed the front door of the bar open, and the little bell tied to the top corner of it rang a frantic jingle. The people inside looked at us, and I felt my face heat up and implode with embarrassment. DogKeeper couldn't have given less of a shit, for he just walked on with a purpose and sat me down at the front tables. You know, the ones that share one long table that the bartender stands behind? Well, the bartender knew me, and asked if I'd like some milk, as usual.  
"Give him beer." DogKeeper boasted, his eyes serious.  
The bartender's eyebrows went up, and went to the cabinets. "As long as I get paid."  
"Put it on my tab. And while you're at it, bring enough for a game of Question." DogKeeper said smugly. I was trying my damned hardest not to look freaked out like a caught rabbit in a mine field.  
"That's a pretty mild game for you to choose." The bartender commented.  
DogKeeper snorted and picked up the glass of beer the guy gave him. "It's not for me, it's for this fella." DogKeeper explained bluntly. He handed the glass to me. After seeing me looking at the glass with a mixture of disdain and horror, he groaned in annoyance. "Take a sip first if you prefer, you sissy."  
I took the glass in my hands and brought it up to waft its audacious odor. Hoping it wouldn't taste as sour as it smelled, I took a sip.  
I blinked. It was fuzzy, and awful. It tasted just as it smelled. Like shit. I nearly gagged as I put it back down on the table gently.  
"Shion! Don't be a wuss!" DogKeeper called me out. "Drink it until I can't see residue. Bottoms up."  
Yup. I was doomed. I closed my eyes shut, tight, and raised the glass back to my face. I waited just a second to brace myself for the impact of terrible taste and silently apologized to my taste buds. Then I threw my head back as I chugged the glass down, the bitter, fuzzy, smoky taste washing down my pallet. Once it was over I banged the glass on the table and looked down at my shoes to avoid eye contact. The aftertaste was of oak and toasted wheat break left to soak in water and left out to dry in front of a smoky campfire. Nasty.  
"Happy now?" I muttered to DogKeeper, keeping my head low, and my white hair covering my eyes.  
"Nope." He said with a grin. "Now's when we get the party started!"  
I let my head hit the table. Oh please no...  
"EVERYONE!" DogKeeper addressed the lowly populated bar. "We're starting a game of Question. Anyone interested in the drinking game please tell this fool the rules."  
Within two minutes I surmised that the rules were quite simple. One person asks a yes or no question to a person, and after that person answers, they had thirty seconds to ask another person a question. If you laughed, you had to drink. If you hesitated, answered with word other than yes or no, or asked a question back to the one that asked you, then you had to take a drink. A question can only be asked once. If the crowd cracks up, they all had to drink.  
I nodded to the person that told me the rules. It sounded reasonable. I simply had to avoid being asked certain questions and I'd be safe. I figured I'd have to last about two hours before Nezumi came to pick me up and come looking for me. Until then, I had to keep myself sober somehow.  
"Has the game started?" I asked DogKeeper.  
"Yes." He smirked. He turned on the bartender. "Have you snatched that chick up yet that you goggle at every night?"  
The bartender held a miraculously straight face. "No."  
He turned to someone else in the room that was new to the game and said, "What time is it?"  
That person looked at their watch and answered with "3:00." He was reprimanded by his coworkers and took a drink in good spirit.  
He turned to DogKeeper and asked, "Are you a girl?"  
"No, you bastard!" DogKeeper took an angry swig and turned to me. Uh oh.  
"Have you even had sex?"  
I paused. Images of a dark night, touching skin, and hot mouths fermented with the smell of Nezumi, and his hand sliding slowly across my back. Lower, and lower...  
"Drink up. You hesitated." The bartender slid a full glass over to me. Shit. I looked at DogKeeper and saw him smiling at me, giving me a look that said he definitely wasn't going to let the topic slip away. He would bring it up after whatever it was we were doing.  
I chugged the glass. A buzzy feeling started to slowly sweep across my mind, and I no longer was afraid of the implications of the game. In fact, I found myself having fun with it.  
After I had four drinks, DogKeeper switched the game. Next we would play Drink or Dare.  
"I'm going to show you how to get drunk and have fun. You're in desperate need of it."  
In this game I was dared too often to do things I wouldn't ever think of, so since I would chose to drink instead, I found my head buzzing lightly after the end if the game and the taste of the beer had become a familiar, smooth crisp flavor that welcomed a light-headed state. I still had power over my actions though. I think I did at least.  
DogKeeper was all over the place. He got me to play a game of Drunk Twister, which also involved stripping. By the time I was putting my hand on red, and picking up the shot that lied waiting on the dot from underneath someone named Henry, a flabbergasted and familiar face dropped in through the front door.  
Nezumi stared at me with silver eyes, taking in that I was twisted up on the ground, my shirt bunched up and showing my chest, socks somewhere scattered on the floor, and blushing from the booze. On his face was shock, and I laughed so hard because it made him look like a startled woodland squirrel. At least it did in my head. That made me collapse onto the other players though. DogKeeper won, and stood up from the pile of high, happy suckers.  
"Next one is the Nipple Game! Everyone get ready to switch shirts. The one that shows their nipples has to let the person to their right suck it!" DogKeeper boasted to the others, not noticing the rat that had crashed the party. I wouldn't mind if Nezumi stood to my right, oh wait. If he stood to my left then I would have to suck HIS nipples! Wouldn't that be interesting? I hummed in contemplation.  
"No." Nezumi barged in and grabbed me by the arm, pulling my drunken ass up off the floor.  
"Ah! Nezumi! So great to see you, yah bastard." DogKeeper smiled. "I've always wondered who the most tolerant drinker was between us. I challenge you to a game of endurance!"  
Nezumi cracked an evil grin. "Name your terms."  
"Death Charge." DogKeeper said and licked his lips. "If you win, you and Shion are free to go. If you lose, you have to stay here all night and accompany me until you both drop!"  
Nezumi nodded. "Done."  
Worried, I turned to the bartender and asked, "What is Death Charge?"  
The bartender got out five bottles of wine and answered, "The game starts off with me pouring a shoot of liquor into a shooter glass. That shooter glass then gets poured into a canteen and I fill that cup with beer. The contenders then take the charge and try to drink it faster than who ever they are drinking against. The game is scored on who lasts the longest and he is declared the winner. If you throw up you have to drink two charges to make up for it. If you have to go to the bathroom, you have to drink one charge to make up for it. If a person says 'dead' he's out of the game."  
DogKeeper cracked his knuckles and slipped down into his chair. Followed by Nezumi, who calmly sat in the chair opposite. He shook back his short, black hair away from his face to stare pointedly at his opponent.  
I was taken away from the action when the bartender whispered into my ear.  
"I've witnessed DogKeeper play this game with others. Many times it was me where the rat sits right now. I've never seen him loose. No one can hope to beat DogKeeper at Death Charge."  
I heard him, but just barely was listening. My head was buzzing too much. The bartender walked over to the two of them and set several canteens in front of them.  
The bartender acted as the flagger for the start of the game.  
"Ready...begin."  
From that point on I witnessed a point in history I will never forget. At least, I hoped not. Who knows how much of this I will remember in the morning?  
I watched as Nezumi matched DogKeeper, pace for pace. I saw DogKeeper whisper something to Nezumi that made his eyes widen in response. He said something in return that I thought was something like "how did you know?"  
From then on the conversation was to hard to listen to. /Oh well,/ I thought serenely, /I can always ask Nezumi about it later./  
By the end it was looking to become a draw. Both players were sweating and running on their last legs. Does that analogy work when it's plural? At that time I was too  
drunk to care. I was just worried for Nezumi.  
Then DogKeeper fell forward, face first, collapsing on the table of empty canteens that the bartender had to refill about eight times.  
"You're dead." Nezumi said to the sleeping DogKeeper. He got up and walked over to the bartender. "Take care of the bastard. Come on, Shion. We're leaving."  
I could only nod my head in response and let Nezumi take my hand, leading me outside into the dark of night.

On our way home, Nezumi and I had to hold each other up, to the point where I couldn't tell who was helping who to get home. I didn't mind. In fact, in Nezumi's arms I could take in his wonderful scent, and with my head buzzing with all the beer I drank, I could almost taste his lips on mine just by staring at him. I was on cloud nine. Once we got home, I was swept up and carried to the bed. I was disappointed though when Nezumi didn't get into bed with me.  
"Get your rest. I'll go ahead and make a concoction for us both to take in the morning." Nezumi went a few steps to the stove and gathered the ingredients for his 'concoction'. When all I really wanted was his cock.  
I turned over and muttered something incoherent. This is what it sounded like:  
"Wa are yew sow still burr?"  
What I meant to say was,  
"Why are you still so sober?"  
It seemed my question did get across though, for Nezumi spoke while working the sludge-like drinks into the fridge.  
"I have extremely high tolerance made from years of experience." He turned to me after shutting the refrigerator door. "You, however are a different story. Tell me, how was it I found you on the floor, your clothes in an array, and you drunk out of your wits?"  
I looked up at him, and was careful to not slip over my words.  
"We were.. playing Twister. Before that... I don't remember." I said, rubbing my head in frustration. I finally came to a crappy conclusion, "Beer is nasty, and I've never had it before so..."  
Nezumi cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? I should have guessed."  
I was smashed. I knew it, and I loved the taste of it. It made me feel horny, and itchy for something good. However, Nezumi just wouldn't stop talking.  
"Shion, these past few nights I've been thinking."  
"Mmhmm." I mumbled.  
"I-I like you a lot.. and I want us to have a firmer relationship than right now. Just having sex every night." Nezumi said, shuffling his hair with one hand.  
Nezumi was right there. He was standing two feet away from the bed. His hair swept forward, his stormy silver eyes dripping sexual allure, but looking at something in the non-distance. I wanted him to think of me. I wanted his touch on my skin, his tongue in my mouth, sliding across the roof and licking at the canines. I wanted his lips to press against my skin. I wanted that so...fucking...much!  
Then the me in my gloriously drunk state of mind told myself to drag him over to bed to have sex. I thought it over, and agreed it was a wonderful idea. If I had been sober I would have thought it the worst idea, but as it was I stood up and pulled him to the bed. We both fell awkwardly, and I landed on top. Nezumi started in surprise.  
"Shion!"  
"Then be my boyfriend." I said simply, tired of all the talking.  
Liking the view, I improvised quickly and kissed him with all my lust-filled enthusiasm.  
Hearing his moan into the kiss and feeling his surprise melt away into eager consent, I continued my drunken lead, slipping my hands slowly lower to the skin showing in the slit of space between his torso and his pants. Then, I slid my hands underneath Nezumi's shirt, feeling his well-toned abs as I lifted his shirt above his head. After making Nezumi loose his shirt, I felt his touch moving across my back, as he sat up and returned the favor with a heavy, hot kiss afterwards for good measure.  
I pushed him back down, pushing my own tongue through his lips, dominating his mouth. The sensations I've previously enjoyed mingled with the buzz in my head to create a little piece of heaven. After the look of Nezumi panting underneath me and his eyes slitted while looking up at me, I lost myself to the depths of lust, giving in to the crazy love I felt for Nezumi.

POV: Nezumi  
Today I learned that Shion was a sexy drunk. The best kind of drunk there is.

I watched as Shion took the initiative and dragged me to bed. I would never had expected Shion to take the leading role, but seeing it made me fall for him all over again. Damn, he was beautiful.  
After he theoretically tore off my shirt, his kiss pushed through the barriers of my mouth and sent shivers down my spine. Shion didn't stop the kiss as his hands explored my torso. I pulled him in closer, crushing our bodies together and rubbed my crotch against his. Shion moaned into the kiss, his cheeks heating up to an adorable shade of red.  
Right when I thought I'd regained the upper-hand, he reached down and bit my lower lip seductively with his teeth. I swear his sexiness was beginning to play with my mind. Just seeing him this way made my pants tight around my junk.  
Shion placed his hands below my torso, and I leaned forward to place kisses along the scar around his neck as he lowered his hands beneath the belt of my jeans. Taking them off, he slid the pants down slowly while brushing his middle fingers softly against the inside of my legs. I groaned from the suspense, wanting nothing else than Shion's hands working at that place that so demanded his attention.  
Little did I expect Shion to skip that step and go strait to blowing my mind. Hot sexual tension built up and raced through my very core. I let out a gasp and allowed my back to arch in delight. My hands grasped and pulled at the covers. His teeth teased the tip as his tongue licked along the bottom of my length. Fuck! I looked down from the head of the bed at Shion. He was blushing and sexy as hell.  
He hummed, sending vibrations through me and I was thrown back by the tremors that filled my entire being. /Shion... if only you knew what you do to me.../ He looked up at me through that sweaty, white hair of his; his glossy red eyes boring into mine.  
As aroused as I was, I barely had time to warn Shion before I came. Afterwards, Shion pinned a kiss to my lips, and his fingers played with the nipples at my chest. Sharp pangs of pleasure clouded my senses, smoothed over by his soft kiss.  
I admit. Shion is damn sexy when he tops.  
"Shion, you are one sexy fiend." I whispered against his ear before biting it gently, licking down his neck to his chest until I ended with a kiss at his closest nipple. Shion raked his fingers across my back and I growled. I'm fucking sensitive there. Enticed by the rushing sensations brought by further scratching, I unbuttoned Shion's jeans. It was unfair anyhow that he'd kept them on for so long. I pulled them off of his legs and threw them to the foot of the bed. Shion was just begging to be fucked, and my mind was yelling at me to fuck him. I had to seriously remind myself to go gentle on him before I screwed us both over. I'd only really fucked him once before, so the intercourse could still hurt him.  
I ran one of my hands along Shion's hips, down to the curves of his ass, and kissed Shion. As he was distracted, my other hand grabbed the lube from the nightstand's drawer. After applying it, I pushed my finger in, reveling in the tremors that swept over Shion, and watched his back arch above me.  
"Ahhh-" his cries were beautiful. The face he made when he was aroused, the way we moved together, it was almost rehearsed. Even though this was only our second time...  
I inserted the last two fingers and had my other hand working on his front. Shion panted heavily, his mouth drooling slightly. He twisted his hips, begging once again for me to fuck him. What had they slipped into Shion's drink? If I hadn't known better I would've thought this Shion was a different person.  
To prove my point, Shion quickly grew tired of waiting and, to my amazement, guided my erection against his opening, and slowly sat down. He moaned, licking his lips as he shifted and twisted his hips. I could hardly bear it. Seeing him this act this way, an animal begging for release, was a fricken miracle.

Later that night, I remembered to clean up the place after the fun. Shion had fallen asleep like a log after finishing. I snickered thinking of how painful he will find the morning to be. If he was seriously that drunk, then it was possible he might forget tonight's events.  
I sighed, but smiled. I washed up and slipped into bed... with my boyfriend


	4. Chapter 4: What Day is it?

**Disclaimer:** No. 06 is not mine. If it was then it wouldn't be Shonen Ai, it would be Yaoi with a dangerous plot line.

**A/N:** To respond to the wonderful fans of mine, (wait, I have fans?! XD) I have written this new chapter. It took all the time I had available during my Valentines Day, but I finished it before the day was done! This is for you, everyone. Thank you for favoriting my work and sending me such wonderful reviews; I love you all! Happy Valentines Day everyone!

**Chapter Four: What day is it?  
**

Nezumi tied his hair back tight, and slipped on the wig. After standing back, he assessed himself in the mirror. It's black long threads traced along his back. The new white skirt rode up tight around his waist, and the soft fabric brushed along his legs. The silk of the dress hung loosely about his chest, and the long sleeves hung delicately on each shoulder. His image was that of Miranda from Shakespeare's "the Tempest". As Nezumi looked into the mirror, his stage counterpart, Eve, returned the gaze. The part he was to perform, Miranda, was arguably the most feminine of female characters. Meant to embody everything there was to capture about a woman's grace, kindness, and frailty, the producers all begged him to take the part. The actors were all male, keeping in tradition with the Shakespearian era. To make it easier, the show they had chosen, "the Tempest" had only one female cast. However, Miranda was a character so womanly, Nezumi had painfully watched the other men try to act as her and fail miserably as they collapsed on the ground in fits of laughter. The only way to save this performance was to have their star, Eve, take the part.

After applying make-up and checking the entrance to the locked door of the men's room for intruders, he took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. The show currently wasn't on the list of his main worries.

That morning, Shion didn't remember a thing past Nezumi dragging him out of the bar. In fact, he had woken up so disoriented, he had needed to ask what day it was. After explaining it was another week day, Nezumi had given him the 'antidote' that he had brewed that night, and with a twisted face he had chugged down his own. There was a certain pain in his chest that persisted to throb, ever since Shion admitted his forgetfulness.

"I have been in such a pickle since I saw you last..." Nezumi quoted from the character Trinculo. Leaning forward on the sink, Nezumi grasped at his chest firmly. His mind whirled, trying to connect the events that night to some sort of significance of this pain he felt. His eyes widened then, as the realization occurred to him.

That night Shion had accepted him as his boyfriend. Now...the white-haired shrew couldn't even remember the little talk, much less how well he had taken command. Nezumi blushed slightly, hiding his face behind a fist.

Nezumi understood that Shion had been drunk as a skunk last night. It was no surprise that he couldn't remember anything. Still, the irrational persistence of this discomfort ailed him. Only the knocks at the door were able to distract him.

"Eve! I have something for you." Nezumi knew the voice belonged to Tom, a rather tall and bushy-brown haired fellow. He had performed mostly the main male characters, and in this performance he would be cast as Miranda's love interest, Ferdinand.

Nezumi unlocked the door and was attacked by an avalanche of red and pink paper. Looking up from the ground, covered in a pile of envelopes, he glared at Tom who was holding up a bag; now emptied.

Tom laughed. "Man, I didn't know you were this popular."

Nezumi froze, subsequent fear overriding his nerves. "What day is it?"

Tom looked at him incredulously, "You don't know? Eve, I'm surprised that you play such romantic characters, and yet wouldn't know a Valentines Day if it bit you on the nose."

Terror seized him in a tight grip. He lifted his hands slowly to unearth them from all the fan-letters and Valentine cards. He picked up several envelopes to ascertain the address. He had both female and male admirers, and as he expected, most of them were sent from men that had become regulars in their audience.

_It doesn't even occur to them that I'm a guy. _Nezumi wondered at the red cards in his hands, _To them I'm just Eve, the star of female characters. They actually think that on this day I'll become the personification of their fantasies for them? Those humans make me sick._

He tore open the ones in his hand, not even caring if he was ripping the cards inside. After reading the first words he crushed them up into a ball and threw them down at his feet. Fanboys were almost enough to make him shudder from the thought.

"Hey!" Tom jumped, astonished at Nezumi's quick reaction. "Those are from your fans. Shouldn't you at least look over them?"

"These?" Nezumi snarled, pointing at the pile of love letters. "These are all worthless confessions and date requests made by ugly old men who snivel all day around whatever scraps of meat they can find in this town. That…or they're from ugly old rich-bags that think I'm only here for their pleasure, offering me compensation for a possible night out in the city where they'd order me to do whatever for them."

Wrinkling his face in disbelief, Tom reached down for one of the letters at his feet. He opened the envelope and read the contents.

"_Dear Eve, Happy Valentines day. I am your biggest fan, and have watched you perform on this stage for years. You are the most beautiful woman in the entire town, and I pain to know that the only world you live in is the world of the stage. I would give half my household to see you outside of theatre…" _Tom raised an eyebrow. "You weren't kidding."

"Trust me." Nezumi muttered. "This happens every year."

"There's flowers in this one…"

Nezumi muttered, "And chocolates, and phone numbers…"

"There's money enclosed in some of these letters!" Tom held up a stash of currency tucked into the folds of one letter.

Nezumi spun on his heel, causing his hair and dress to fan out behind him. "Leave it, that's mine! The only reason I open these is for the money."

"Lucky!" Tom whined. "I don't get half as much letters as you, much less money willingly sent by loving fans."

"That's because all your fans are girls. You're supposed to give stuff to _them_." Nezumi explained with a wave of his hand. "The only reason I'm showered with gifts is because they see me as a woman."

Tom nodded, finally getting the gist of it. He put the letters down and started walking out the door. He called out behind him, "Oh, and also… practice starts in five minutes."

Nezumi gathered all the trashy letters from the floor, knowing that Shion's wouldn't be one of them. After all, his was only one valentine that Nezumi was looking forward to.

A nice golden ray of sunlight filtered in through the window as Shion browsed the section of tulips in the back row of the store. Earlier that day, when Shion heard a muffled "happy valentines-what-knot" from Dogkeeper, he had rushed to get his work done and sped off to the flower shop in the market place. He and the owner had become fast-friends over the weeks he's spent in this town with Nezumi, so he knew that he'd get the best here. He was gazing at the hydrangeas when the owner returned from the back of the store holding the flowers he had requested.

"We were almost out of them. Are these for a special someone?" The woman wrapped them up delicately with clear wrapping, and tied it closed with a red ribbon.

"Well, yeah. I have a feeling that chocolate's not on the list of wants." Shion reasoned. "If I was to buy chocolate instead of make it, it would be cheap. If I was to make chocolate, it would be burnt. Flowers seem like the safer plan."

"Well, I'm sure she's going to like these." The woman smiled. Handing the bouquet of flowers to Shion. He took them and in return handed the kind lady the money for the gift.

"Thanks." Shion looked down at the white roses in his hands. _I hope he will._

"And that's a wrap. Thank you all for coming." The director tapped his manuscript against his desk and turned off his desk light. All over the stage the practicing actors sighed in relief as they packed up and got ready to leave.

A security officer caught Eve as he was headed to his room to change. The officer stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "Sir. There's someone at the door who wants to see you out back."

"Tell them I'm busy." Eve wasn't in the mood for entertaining guests. On Valentines Day, who knew what they'd want to be entertained with?

"He seems to insist that you know him. White hair, red eyes-"

"What are you standing here for then?" Eve thundered at the man. "Take me to him!"

The security officer was baffled by the change in attitude. What relationship did he have with the boy at the entrance, that would bring up such a display? Inwardly shrugging at the thought, he lead the actor towards the back entrance. Once they reached the last corridor, Eve dismissed him.

Checking to make sure no one was watching, Eve opened the door and was tackled by a blur of white and brown. From the force of Shion's glomp they sailed inside and landed on the floor, the door closing behind them.

"Hey, Shion." Nezumi grinned, casting away his 'Eve' personage. "Happy to see me?"

"You're a girl again!" Shion got smacked around the head for that comment as they sat up.

"That's not what you're supposed to say idiot." Nezumi said.

"Oh, yeah. Happy Valentines Day!" Shion held out the white roses. Nezumi blinked. He had expected a simple card and maybe some chocolate, the two items appropriate for best friends, not roses. Their white color was so pure in comparison to the hundreds of red ones that swamped his room back stage. Did this mean that Shion thought he was finally more than a friend with benefits? Nezumi held them and noticed that they matched the color of his dress. He grinned at Shion, the smirk quickly disappearing as his kiss engulfed Shion's lips. He watched Shion turn beet red.

_This could be fun_.

"Thanks." Nezumi said. He grabbed ahold of Shion's wrist and pulled him off the ground along down the hall. "Come with me, my boyfriend."

Shion grew flushed as a candy cane, his white hair providing the white against his red face. He clumsily allowed himself to be dragged off by his special someone. No… his boyfriend. Something hinged in the back of Shion's mind. The way Nezumi spoke the phrase 'boyfriend' was familiar. He could almost remember hearing Nezumi say that word before, but couldn't tell from when. _I'll think about it later. _

Shion braked as he was jumbled out of his thoughts by Nezumi's sudden stop. Shion looked around and his mouth gapped open large enough to swallow the moon. A gasped escaped him, and echoed into the room.

A hardwood floor stood before him, small, empty and open. The wall behind it was divided into four by vertical wooden frames. The walls between the frames were damaged and showed the wooden checker-like build behind them. On the hardwood floor, two microphones stood on each side, and one podium was positioned in the middle. The seats in front of the stage spread out below him…reaching far out until it was above him, into deep shadows beyond what he could see. No one else was in that room. Nobody but him, and Nezumi.

Nezumi let go of his hand and went to stand up on the podium in the front of the stage. Didn't matter that he wore a dress. He could wear high heels and use them to climb Mount Everest if he had to. He then turned to Shion, his long haired wig whipping back in a fan of motion, and held up a hand.

"Alright, class. Today you will learn the basics of acting." Nezumi, no… Eve, said.

Nezumi jumped down, his dress catching the wind and showing a flash of legs before catching up with him. He opened the lid of the podium and inside laid Tom's copy of the script. He took it out and threw it to Shion before he could protest. He smartly closed the lid of the podium behind him.

"Let's see you play Ferdinand. I expect you've read Shakespeare's _Tempest_?" Eve said.

The power of speech failed the boy at the moment, so Shion just nodded. He looked at the script in his hand, the thickness of the packet an estimated half an inch. The moment he began reading the cover however, he found his voice again.

"So is this what you're performing next?" Shion asked. "You're playing Miranda, aren't you?"

"As if anybody else could." Eve huffed. "Now read for me act three scene one. Ferdinand is shipwrecked and ordered around by Miranda's father, Prospero. Now that Ferdinand has seen Miranda, his no longer minds his work, now that it becomes a way of seeing her each day."

Shion flipped through the packet, searching for act three. When he found it he looked down at his lines and began to read.

"Admired Miranda! Indeed the top of admiration! Worth what's dearest to the world! Full many a lady I have eyed with best regard; and many a time the harmony of their tongues hath into bondage brought my too diligent ear. For several virtues have I liked several women, never any with so full soul, but some defect in her did quarrel with the noblest grace she owed, and put it to the foil. But you, oh you, so perfect and so peerless, are created of every creature's best!" Shion read aloud.

"What was that?" Eve said with disdain. "I'm not teaching you to read. Try again, but this time, _you _are Ferdinand."

Shion looked questioningly at Eve, but went back to the book anyways. Nezumi has his reasons for everything he does. Just because he didn't see why he was doing this, doesn't mean there wasn't a point to it.

Shion tried to interpret the meaning behind the words. Ferdinand began by talking about ladies he had laid his eyes upon in his past. The harmony of tongues brought to mind Nezumi's skill at kissing, but Shion shook his head and straightened out his mind set. 'Harmony' is a number of musical notes combining together to form one beautiful pleasing effect. Harmony of tongues would be a good way to refer to singing, but 'hath into bondage brought my too diligent ear' proves otherwise. 'Diligence' is what one refers to focusing on one's duties with care and attentiveness. From this, Shion could surmise, that what Ferdinand meant to say was, "For many a lady I have eyed with best regard, and many times the combining of their seductive voices has found my ear, and bound my dutiful soul."

"Much better!" Nezumi thundered. "The boy has it! You are a Shakespearian after all!"

Shion didn't realize he had been thinking out loud. Looking up at a proud Nezumi…erm, Eve…felt good. Blushing intensely now, Shion looked back to the page. Intent on translating the rest of the quote.

"For several good assets I have liked several women; never one with so full soul, but always carrying a flaw in their personality that clashed with the noblest grace they owned and put up as a front. But you…oh, you!...So perfect and so unmatched, are created of every asset from each woman's best!"

"I do not know… one of my gender; no woman's face remember, save from my mirror, my own. Nor have I seen more that I may call men, than you…good friend…and my dear father. How landscapes are overseas, I am unaware of, but, by my modesty, the jewel in my dower, I would not wish any companion in the world but you. Nor can imagination form a shape, besides yourself, to like of. But I digress a bit wildly, and my father's precepts I therein do forget." Nezumi spoke, immediately letting his arms hang loosely in front of him in his speech, taking in his part as a female so well, Shion was almost tricked by it.

Shion continued his part. This was fun! "I am in my condition…a prince, Miranda. I do think, a king. I would no more endure this wooden slavery than to suffer the inflammation of lies from my mouth. Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service. There resides, to make me slave to it, and for your sake am I this patient log-man."

"Do you love me?" Nezumi said. Shion sputtered, but recognized the tone of voice and looked down at the page. That was Miranda's quote. He read quickly through Ferdinand's reply and blushed furiously. Now he knew Nezumi's ploy! The only way to get by was to either shy out, or to read it. But if he just simply read it, he would burst into red from the pressure of telling this to Nezumi. But if he was Ferdinand…and Nezumi was Miranda…that might work.

Shion tried hard to keep his heart from beating it's way outside of his chest and read, "Oh heaven! Oh Earth! Bear witness to the sound of my voice, and crown what I confess with kind event if I speak true! If I say this hollowly, then switch what bodes well for me into lightning and strike me where I stand! I…beyond all limit of what is in this world…do love, prize, and honor you."

Nezumi was astonished. Shion smiled; he had added the lighting bit himself, to add to the intensity of the words. By the looks of it, he had even surprised Nezumi. But that surprise didn't last very long. Nezumi had, in a flash, closed the distance between them. He leaned in to Shion's face. Closer and closer, until their lips were barely touching.

"I am a fool." Nezumi whispered. Shion was overwhelmed by Nezumi's grace, and his kiss blew away whatever thoughts Shion had crammed in his head. Gone were the questions, gone was the puzzle that Nezumi had become. The only thing that mattered was Nezumi. His lips parted to let Nezumi's tongue in. Shion moaned with pleasure.

Nezumi noticed the way the moan bounced off the stage walls, and echoed across the room. He pulled away slightly, and whispered into Shion's ear.

"We run the risk of being heard and seen." Shion nodded. Nezumi smiled and placed a hand on Shion's chin, holding it up for another kiss before leading him to a side door. "Let's continue this at home."

Enough to say, Nezumi kept his wig on all night long.

**Please review if you'd like me to write the bit where they really get into it. I think that Nezumi's characterized 'Eve' is a kinky catch, and that him in his Eve persona having Shion would be very interesting. Tell me! Tell me if you want to see this. **

**Also, I have plot bunnies running around in my head with a Tempest Arc. What would happen if Shion were to watch Nezumi pretend (with very good acting) to kiss and marry another actor in the play Tempest? Would he even let it go that far? Shion's envious drive might move him to walk away in anger, or to do something drastic to poor Tom and steal the spotlight. Tell me what you think! XD **


End file.
